Thorns
by BooksOnFire
Summary: This is what used to be my create a cat! I'm sorry about the title. Thorns were the first things that came to mind. I realize that I have major naming issues. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I know you're probably thinking 'Why are there so many Create a Cats out there?' Well, I was just too tempted, so I decided to come up with one of my own. So deal with it. **** :) Note: Please don't use characters from the actual series! Be completely original! Also, please don't make all cats goody-two-shoes like Firestar. Mix it up and have a little fun. Make your cats rude or idiotic or something! Include a description, a personality, gender, name, and other. Add anything else if I forgot!**

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- (Approximately 15)

Queens- (Approximately 4)

Elders- (Approximately 3)

ShadowClan:

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- (Approximately 14)

Queens- (Approximately 3)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- (Approximately 14)

Queens- (Approximately 3)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- (Approximately 14)

Queens- (Approximately 3)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm counting on you! **** (That rhymed…..) :) Also, one last thing. I hate it when I read Create a Cats and people say they want a medicine cat in ThunderClan, and then two reviews down someone else was too lazy and didn't see they added a character in the medicine cat spot and they put one in themselves. (That was a long sentence.) Please read the reviews above you so you don't accidentally do that yourself. Thanks! Remember- If you have submitted a character, you are guaranteed to be in my story! (Once I come up with a plot for it….)**

**-BooksOnFire**


	2. Update

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

(Approximately 13)

Apprentices-

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

(Approximately 3)

Kits-

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- (Approximately 14)

Apprentices-

Queens- (Approximately 3)

Kits-

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoishell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

(Approximately 13)

Apprentices-

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

(Approximately 13)

Apprentices-

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Elders- (Approximately 2)


	3. 2nd Update

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

(Approximately 10)

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

(Approximately 3)

Kits-

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

(Approximately 13)

Apprentices- Crowpaw: Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Queens- (Approximately 3)

Kits-

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Hello all! AmberyAmber, I decided your cats would go in ThunderClan because you didn't exactly tell me which to put them in. :) I think I'm going to go with your idea for the plot. Thank you! And thank you to all my other reviewers! You all rock! And by the way, I'm just feeling proud so I need to announce this: I have the highest average in my grade! (Going by the grades I get.) :) I had to get that out of my system. Thank you all and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. 3rd UpdateAlmost there!

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

Icejay: White she-cat with light gray patches

Redclaw: Ruddy tom with a long tail

Lionflash: Ginger tom with streaks of orange

Cherryblossom: White she-cat with pinkish tint

Frostbreeze: Tiny she-cat with crisp white fur and large, pale blue eyes

Redclaw: Wispy ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Sparrowflight: Long-limbed tom with brown fur. Has significantly darker tabby stripes and sharp yellow eyes.

(Approximately 4)

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Brookpaw(song): Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw(wind): Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw(path): Beautifully striking she-cat with black fur and vibrant green eyes

Mistypaw(nose): Baby soft silver fur. She-cat. The color is consistent except for the small of her back, which is slightly darker. Relatively small body. Green eyes

Cloudpaw(step): White, long-haired tom with forest green eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

(Approximately 3)

Kits- (Future) Maplekit(paw/pool): Pale tabby she-kit (Mother- Cherryblossom)

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

Lionfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellowish-green eyes. He has huge paws and a relatively large build

Ashflower: Pretty dark gray she-cat with all white paws and dark amber eyes

(Approximately 11)

Apprentices- Crowpaw: Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Beechpaw(leap): Light brown tabby tom with pale, yellowish-green eyes. His left hind paw is white

Queens- (Approximately 3)

Kits-

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoiseshell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

(Approximately 13)

Apprentices-

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

(Approximately 13)

Apprentices-

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Elders- (Approximately 2)

**Hey guys! Please tell me if I'm missing anything on the allegiances… :) We need more cats in WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan! We don't need any apprentices in ThunderClan anymore. We have an abundance! As soon as this is filled out I will begin working on the story! So hurry up with those reviews! :)**


	5. 4th Update

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

Icejay: White she-cat with light gray patches

Redclaw: Ruddy tom with a long tail

Lionflash: Ginger tom with streaks of orange

Cherryblossom: White she-cat with pinkish tint

Frostbreeze: Tiny she-cat with crisp white fur and large, pale blue eyes

Redclaw: Wispy ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Sparrowflight: Long-limbed tom with brown fur. Has significantly darker tabby stripes and sharp yellow eyes.

Foxstorm: Ginger tom with darker tabby markings. Green eyes

Brackenclaw: Brown pelt with distinct tabby markings. Long, hooked claws and flat head

(Approximately 2)

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Brookpaw(song): Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw(wind): Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw(path): Beautifully striking she-cat with black fur and vibrant green eyes

Mistypaw(nose): Baby soft silver fur. She-cat. The color is consistent except for the small of her back, which is slightly darker. Relatively small body. Green eyes

Cloudpaw(step): White, long-haired tom with forest green eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Emberflare: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes and orange tipped ears

(Approximately 2)

Kits- (Future) Maplekit(paw/pool): Pale tabby she-kit (Mother- Cherryblossom)

Flamekit(fur): Reddish tom with pale green eyes (Mother- Emberflare)

Cloudkit(eyes): Blue-gray she-kit with unusual white eyes. Has a ring of blue on the outer part of her eyes. She looks it, but is not blind

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Grayfeather: Gray tom with darker spots and dull green eyes

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

Lionfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellowish-green eyes. He has huge paws and a relatively large build

Ashflower: Pretty dark gray she-cat with all white paws and dark amber eyes

Darkstream: Lithe black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Dark orange tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Cardinalwing: Red she-cat with brown patches along her flank. Green eyes

Dreamheart: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfoot: Black tom with a white paw and green eyes

Mudfoot: Gray tom with a brown paw and dark green eyes

(Approximately 5)

Apprentices- Crowpaw(stripe): Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Beechpaw(leap): Light brown tabby tom with pale, yellowish-green eyes. His left hind paw is white

Dovepaw: White she-cat with hazel eyes and a cream belly (Mentor- Jaysong Temporary mentor: Mudfoot)

Thornpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Mentor- Cardinalwing)

Queens- Jaysong: Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Firekit: Orange tabby tom with cool blue eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Duskkit: Sand colored she-kit with yellow eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoiseshell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

Robinflight: Dark red tabby she-cat with a white belly, paw, and tail-tip

Willowtail: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Front left paw is white as well. Icy blue eyes

Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with distinctive tabby markings. Dark green eyes

Icefeather: Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a plumed tail

(Approximately 9)

Apprentices- Echopaw: Dark gray tom with a black muzzle, paws, and tail

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shellsong: Glossy, deep orange pelt with a white tip on her tail. Dark blue eyes

Silvernight: Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and dark spots on her sides

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Rainkit(whisper): Pale silver she-kit with pale blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Lilykit(pelt): Shocking white she-kit with dark green eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Oakkit(tail): Pale brown tom with striking blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Sweetkit(flower): Reddish she-kit with bright green eyes (Mother- Silvernight)

Fishkit(tail): Silver she-kit with a long tail and hazel eyes (Mother-Silvernight)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader- Brookstar: Dark gray and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Deputy- Runningmist: Sleek, black tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Hollyfrost: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlestem: Small long-limbed dark brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

Poolwhisker: Blue-gray and white she-cat

Chasingrabbit: Long-legged brown and cream tom

Meadowpelt: Long-furred white she-cat with dark gray "star" on her chest

Ashwind: Dark gray tom with long fur, stone colored dull eyes and a black nose

(Approximately 9)

Apprentices- Rockypaw: Dark gray tabby tom (Mentor: Poolwhisker)

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

Brightmoon: Long haired she-cat with calico fur and pale yellow eyes with green near the center

(Approximately 1)

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Mudkit: Long haired brown tom with a big splotch of dark brown on his back, tail, and top of head with a long tail and deep brown eyes (Mother: Brightmoon)

Elders- Lostsight: Pale tabby she-cat who lost her sight

Badgertooth: Grumpy black tom with a white stripe down his spine

**Okay, y'all! I have finally updated! If you do not know, I will be co-writing this story with AmberyAmber. :) I may change some names because they don't make sense or don't sound right, but that's just for the sake of normalcy, and who the heck likes being normal? Well, please update some more, because this story could certainly use more warriors for ShadowClan! I only need two cats for ThunderClan! Thank you!**

**-BooksOnFire**


	6. 5th Update C'mon, people!

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

Icejay: White she-cat with light gray patches

Redclaw: Ruddy tom with a long tail

Lionflash: Ginger tom with streaks of orange

Cherryblossom: White she-cat with pinkish tint

Frostbreeze: Tiny she-cat with crisp white fur and large, pale blue eyes

Redclaw: Wispy ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Sparrowflight: Long-limbed tom with brown fur. Has significantly darker tabby stripes and sharp yellow eyes.

Foxstorm: Ginger tom with darker tabby markings. Green eyes

Brackenclaw: Brown pelt with distinct tabby markings. Long, hooked claws and flat head

Mosspelt: Brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes

(Approximately 1)

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Brookpaw(song): Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw(wind): Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw(path): Beautifully striking she-cat with black fur and vibrant green eyes

Mistypaw(nose): Baby soft silver fur. She-cat. The color is consistent except for the small of her back, which is slightly darker. Relatively small body. Green eyes

Cloudpaw(step): White, long-haired tom with forest green eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Emberflare: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes and orange tipped ears

(Approximately 2)

Kits- (Future) Maplekit(paw/pool): Pale tabby she-kit (Mother- Cherryblossom)

Flamekit(fur): Reddish tom with pale green eyes (Mother- Emberflare)

Cloudkit(eyes): Blue-gray she-kit with unusual white eyes. Has a ring of blue on the outer part of her eyes. She looks it, but is not blind

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Grayfeather: Gray tom with darker spots and dull green eyes

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

Lionfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellowish-green eyes. He has huge paws and a relatively large build

Ashflower: Pretty dark gray she-cat with all white paws and dark amber eyes

Darkstream: Lithe black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Dark orange tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Cardinalwing: Red she-cat with brown patches along her flank. Green eyes

Dreamheart: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfoot: Black tom with a white paw and green eyes

Mudfoot: Gray tom with a brown paw and dark green eyes

Rosefern: Pretty light ginger she-cat with deep green eyes and white spots

Marshstep: Dark brown tom with black, gray, white and ginger spots on his fur. Dark green eyes

Honeychest: Black, short haired she-cat with a honey colored chest and sea green eyes

Beetlefur: Black she-cat with gray eyes

(Approximately 1)

Apprentices- Crowpaw(stripe): Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Beechpaw(leap): Light brown tabby tom with pale, yellowish-green eyes. His left hind paw is white

Dovepaw: White she-cat with hazel eyes and a cream belly (Mentor- Jaysong Temporary mentor: Mudfoot)

Thornpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Mentor- Cardinalwing)

Darkpaw(leap): Dark ginger tom with jet black paws and amber eyes (Mentor- Honeychest)

Queens- Jaysong: Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Firekit: Orange tabby tom with cool blue eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Duskkit: Sand colored she-kit with yellow eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Stealthkit: Black tom with one silver paw. Tawny eyes (Mother- Rouge)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoiseshell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

Robinflight: Dark red tabby she-cat with a white belly, paw, and tail-tip

Willowtail: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Front left paw is white as well. Icy blue eyes

Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with distinctive tabby markings. Dark green eyes

Icefeather: Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a plumed tail

(Approximately 9)

Apprentices- Echopaw: Dark gray tom with a black muzzle, paws, and tail

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shellsong: Glossy, deep orange pelt with a white tip on her tail. Dark blue eyes

Silvernight: Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and dark spots on her sides

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Rainkit(whisper): Pale silver she-kit with pale blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Lilykit(pelt): Shocking white she-kit with dark green eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Oakkit(tail): Pale brown tom with striking blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Sweetkit(flower): Reddish she-kit with bright green eyes (Mother- Silvernight)

Fishkit(tail): Silver she-kit with a long tail and hazel eyes (Mother-Silvernight)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader- Brookstar: Dark gray and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Deputy- Runningmist: Sleek, black tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Hollyfrost: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlestem: Small long-limbed dark brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

Poolwhisker: Blue-gray and white she-cat

Chasingrabbit: Long-legged brown and cream tom

Meadowpelt: Long-furred white she-cat with dark gray "star" on her chest

Ashwind: Dark gray tom with long fur, stone colored dull eyes and a black nose

(Approximately 9)

Apprentices- Rockypaw: Dark gray tabby tom (Mentor: Poolwhisker)

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

Brightmoon: Long haired she-cat with calico fur and pale yellow eyes with green near the center

(Approximately 1)

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Mudkit: Long haired brown tom with a big splotch of dark brown on his back, tail, and top of head with a long tail and deep brown eyes (Mother: Brightmoon)

Elders- Lostsight: Pale tabby she-cat who lost her sight

Badgertooth: Grumpy black tom with a white stripe down his spine

**Okay people, I don't know how it happened but ShadowClan had more warriors than ThunderClan. I had to add one of my own ThunderClan cats to make it even. :) Remember, you can all post more than one cat! Look at Sunmist, for example! I LOVE all the cats y'all post, even if they are a bit...strange. Bye!**

**-BooksOnFire**


	7. 6th Update

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

Icejay: White she-cat with light gray patches

Redclaw: Ruddy tom with a long tail

Lionflash: Ginger tom with streaks of orange

Cherryblossom: White she-cat with pinkish tint

Frostbreeze: Tiny she-cat with crisp white fur and large, pale blue eyes

Redclaw: Wispy ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Sparrowflight: Long-limbed tom with brown fur. Has significantly darker tabby stripes and sharp yellow eyes.

Foxstorm: Ginger tom with darker tabby markings. Green eyes

Brackenclaw: Brown pelt with distinct tabby markings. Long, hooked claws and flat head

Mosspelt: Brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Willowlight: Gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Birdwing: Brown she-cat with black paws and one white ear

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Brookpaw(song): Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw(wind): Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw(path): Beautifully striking she-cat with black fur and vibrant green eyes

Mistypaw(nose): Baby soft silver fur. She-cat. The color is consistent except for the small of her back, which is slightly darker. Relatively small body. Green eyes

Cloudpaw(step): White, long-haired tom with forest green eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Emberflare: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes and orange tipped ears

(Approximately 2)

Kits- (Future) Maplekit(paw/pool): Pale tabby she-kit (Mother- Cherryblossom)

Flamekit(fur): Reddish tom with pale green eyes (Mother- Emberflare)

Cloudkit(eyes): Blue-gray she-kit with unusual white eyes. Has a ring of blue on the outer part of her eyes. She looks it, but is not blind

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Grayfeather: Gray tom with darker spots and dull green eyes

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

Lionfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellowish-green eyes. He has huge paws and a relatively large build

Ashflower: Pretty dark gray she-cat with all white paws and dark amber eyes

Darkstream: Lithe black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Dark orange tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Cardinalwing: Red she-cat with brown patches along her flank. Green eyes

Dreamheart: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfoot: Black tom with a white paw and green eyes

Mudfoot: Gray tom with a brown paw and dark green eyes

Rosefern: Pretty light ginger she-cat with deep green eyes and white spots

Marshstep: Dark brown tom with black, gray, white and ginger spots on his fur. Dark green eyes

Honeychest: Black, short haired she-cat with a honey colored chest and sea green eyes

Beetlefur: Black she-cat with gray eyes

(Approximately 1)

Apprentices- Crowpaw(stripe): Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Beechpaw(leap): Light brown tabby tom with pale, yellowish-green eyes. His left hind paw is white

Dovepaw: White she-cat with hazel eyes and a cream belly (Mentor- Jaysong Temporary mentor: Mudfoot)

Thornpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Mentor- Cardinalwing)

Darkpaw(leap): Dark ginger tom with jet black paws and amber eyes (Mentor- Honeychest)

Nutpaw(fur): Brown she-cat with pale yellow stripes on her flank and amber eyes (Mentor- Beetlefur)

Queens- Jaysong: Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Firekit: Orange tabby tom with cool blue eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Duskkit: Sand colored she-kit with yellow eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Stealthkit: Black tom with one silver paw. Tawny eyes (Mother- Rouge)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoiseshell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

Robinflight: Dark red tabby she-cat with a white belly, paw, and tail-tip

Willowtail: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Front left paw is white as well. Icy blue eyes

Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with distinctive tabby markings. Dark green eyes

Icefeather: Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a plumed tail

Crescentshade: White tom with sea green eyes

Ashstone: Dark gray she-cat with lighter gray flecks and black paws. Ice blue eyes

(Approximately 7)

Apprentices- Echopaw: Dark gray tom with a black muzzle, paws, and tail

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shellsong: Glossy, deep orange pelt with a white tip on her tail. Dark blue eyes

Silvernight: Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and dark spots on her sides

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Rainkit(whisper): Pale silver she-kit with pale blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Lilykit(pelt): Shocking white she-kit with dark green eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Oakkit(tail): Pale brown tom with striking blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Sweetkit(flower): Reddish she-kit with bright green eyes (Mother- Silvernight)

Fishkit(tail): Silver she-kit with a long tail and hazel eyes (Mother-Silvernight)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader- Brookstar: Dark gray and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Deputy- Runningmist: Sleek, black tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Hollyfrost: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlestem: Small long-limbed dark brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

Poolwhisker: Blue-gray and white she-cat

Chasingrabbit: Long-legged brown and cream tom

Meadowpelt: Long-furred white she-cat with dark gray "star" on her chest

Ashwind: Dark gray tom with long fur, stone colored dull eyes and a black nose

Bluefeather: Blue-gray she-cat with dark brown eyes and a black stomach and paws

Thornwhisker: Dark brown tom with black stripes

Echobreeze: Pure black she-cat with hazel eyes

Coalwind: Dark gray tom with brown eyes

(Approximately 5)

Apprentices- Rockypaw: Dark gray tabby tom (Mentor: Poolwhisker)

Hollypaw(heart): Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes (Mentor: Bluefeather)

Minnowpaw(flame): Dark brown she-cat with a red chest and sky blue eyes (Mentor: Coalwind)

Shrewpaw(talon): Dark ginger tom with brown splotches and sea green eyes (Mentor: Echobreeze)

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

Brightmoon: Long haired she-cat with calico fur and pale yellow eyes with green near the center

Raindream: Long furred white she-cat with hazel eyes and pale blue-gray splashes

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Mudkit: Long haired brown tom with a big splotch of dark brown on his back, tail, and top of head with a long tail and deep brown eyes (Mother: Brightmoon)

Elders- Lostsight: Pale tabby she-cat who lost her sight

Badgertooth: Grumpy black tom with a white stripe down his spine


	8. 7th UpdateI'm getting bored

**Holy unicorns! You guys love me so much...(: I'm sooooooo very sorry I haven't updated...I got busy so I will start the story soon!**

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Dogstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white she-cat with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

Icejay: White she-cat with light gray patches

Lionflash: Ginger tom with streaks of orange

Cherryblossom: White she-cat with pinkish tint

Frostbreeze: Tiny she-cat with crisp white fur and large, pale blue eyes

Redclaw: Wispy ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Sparrowflight: Long-limbed tom with brown fur. Has significantly darker tabby stripes and sharp yellow eyes.

Foxstorm: Ginger tom with darker tabby markings. Green eyes

Brackenclaw: Brown pelt with distinct tabby markings. Long, hooked claws and flat head

Mosspelt: Brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Willowlight: Gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Birdwing: Brown she-cat with black paws and one white ear

Thornfire: Golden tom with black dapples and gray eyes

Applefern: Light golden she-cat with soft pastel green eyes

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Brookpaw(song): Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw(wind): Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw(path): Beautifully striking she-cat with black fur and vibrant green eyes

Mistypaw(nose): Baby soft silver fur. She-cat. The color is consistent except for the small of her back, which is slightly darker. Relatively small body. Green eyes

Cloudpaw(step): White, long-haired tom with forest green eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Emberflare: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes and orange tipped ears

Snowstrike (had to change because snowstorm is one word): Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Brambleear: Brown tabby she-cat with gray splotches and green-blue eyes

Lightwing: Pale golden she-cat with sky blue eyes

Whitecloud: White she-cat with tan paws and hazel eyes

Icefoot: Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes, white muzzle and long fur

Kits- (Future) Maplekit(paw/pool): Pale tabby she-kit (Mother- Cherryblossom)

Flamekit(fur): Reddish tom with pale green eyes (Mother- Emberflare)

Cloudkit(eyes): Blue-gray she-kit with unusual white eyes. Has a ring of blue on the outer part of her eyes. She looks it, but is not blind

Berrykit: Cream colored she-cat with light green eyes (Mother- Snowstrike)

Kestrelkit(wing): Brown tom with black paws and a black tipped tail

Lostkit(flower): Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Moonkit(heart): She-cat with white pelt and blue eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Stormkit(claw): Gray and white tom with amber eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Frostkit(wing): Silver and gold tabby tom, twisted left front paw, golden eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Sunkit: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Mother: Lightwing)

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Grayfeather: Gray tom with darker spots and dull green eyes

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

Lionfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellowish-green eyes. He has huge paws and a relatively large build

Ashflower: Pretty dark gray she-cat with all white paws and dark amber eyes

Darkstream: Lithe black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Dark orange tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Cardinalwing: Red she-cat with brown patches along her flank. Green eyes

Dreamheart: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfoot: Black tom with a white paw and green eyes

Mudfoot: Gray tom with a brown paw and dark green eyes

Rosefern: Pretty light ginger she-cat with deep green eyes and white spots

Marshstep: Dark brown tom with black, gray, white and ginger spots on his fur. Dark green eyes

Honeychest: Black, short haired she-cat with a honey colored chest and sea green eyes

Beetlefur: Black she-cat with gray eyes

Mintwhisker: Small white she-cat with blue-gray patches and light green eyes

Apprentices- Crowpaw(stripe): Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Beechpaw(leap): Light brown tabby tom with pale, yellowish-green eyes. His left hind paw is white

Dovepaw: White she-cat with hazel eyes and a cream belly (Mentor- Jaysong Temporary mentor: Mudfoot)

Thornpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Mentor- Cardinalwing)

Darkpaw(leap): Dark ginger tom with jet black paws and amber eyes (Mentor- Honeychest)

Nutpaw(fur): Brown she-cat with pale yellow stripes on her flank and amber eyes (Mentor- Beetlefur)

Acornpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Mintwhisker)

Queens- Jaysong: Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Firekit: Orange tabby tom with cool blue eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Duskkit: Sand colored she-kit with yellow eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Stealthkit: Black tom with one silver paw. Tawny eyes (Mother- Rouge)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoiseshell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

Robinflight: Dark red tabby she-cat with a white belly, paw, and tail-tip

Willowtail: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Front left paw is white as well. Icy blue eyes

Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with distinctive tabby markings. Dark green eyes

Icefeather: Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a plumed tail

Crescentshade: White tom with sea green eyes

Ashstone: Dark gray she-cat with lighter gray flecks and black paws. Ice blue eyes

Morningfur: Pale orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Molewhisker: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mousestorm: Brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Jayflight: Blue-gray tabby she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Bluelight: Blue-gray she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, ears and tail

Lionfang: Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Approximately 2)

Apprentices- Echopaw: Dark gray tom with a black muzzle, paws, and tail

Ashpaw(wing): Light gray she-cat with light green eyes

Smokepaw: Dark gray tabby tom with a black tipped tail and amber eyes

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shellsong: Glossy, deep orange pelt with a white tip on her tail. Dark blue eyes

Silvernight: Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and dark spots on her sides

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Rainkit(whisper): Pale silver she-kit with pale blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Lilykit(pelt): Shocking white she-kit with dark green eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Oakkit(tail): Pale brown tom with striking blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Sweetkit(flower): Reddish she-kit with bright green eyes (Mother- Silvernight)

Fishkit(tail): Silver she-kit with a long tail and hazel eyes (Mother-Silvernight)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader- Brookstar: Dark gray and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Deputy- Runningmist: Sleek, black tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Hollyfrost: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlestem: Small long-limbed dark brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

Poolwhisker: Blue-gray and white she-cat

Chasingrabbit: Long-legged brown and cream tom

Meadowpelt: Long-furred white she-cat with dark gray "star" on her chest

Ashwind: Dark gray tom with long fur, stone colored dull eyes and a black nose

Bluefeather: Blue-gray she-cat with dark brown eyes and a black stomach and paws

Thornwhisker: Dark brown tom with black stripes

Echobreeze: Pure black she-cat with hazel eyes

Coalwind: Dark gray tom with brown eyes

Redfang: Reddish brown tom with long claws and blue eyes

Blackcloud: Black she-cat with dark gray splotches

(Approximately 3)

Apprentices- Rockypaw: Dark gray tabby tom (Mentor: Poolwhisker)

Hollypaw(heart): Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes (Mentor: Bluefeather)

Minnowpaw(flame): Dark brown she-cat with a red chest and sky blue eyes (Mentor: Coalwind)

Shrewpaw(talon): Dark ginger tom with brown splotches and sea green eyes (Mentor: Echobreeze)

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

Brightmoon: Long haired she-cat with calico fur and pale yellow eyes with green near the center

Raindream: Long furred white she-cat with hazel eyes and pale blue-gray splashes

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Mudkit: Long haired brown tom with a big splotch of dark brown on his back, tail, and top of head with a long tail and deep brown eyes (Mother: Brightmoon)

Elders- Lostsight: Pale tabby she-cat who lost her sight

Badgertooth: Grumpy black tom with a white stripe down his spine

**I'm so impatient I might start the story now, but any RiverClan or WindClan entries will be welcome! Let the writing commence!**

**-BooksOnFire**


	9. 8th and final UpdatePrologue

**Okay people, here it goes! Under the allegiances...yeah. :) As you may have noticed, the title has changed so don't freak out. It will be okay. :P**

ThunderClan: (Main Clan)

Leader- Hawkstar: Brown tom with fluffy tail and dark green eyes

Deputy- Icestorm: Beautiful white tom with a slight tinge of gray and dark blue eyes (sorry, I had to change her/his gender because I started writing and realized that Icestorm was a she-cat, so I thought it would be easier to change it here and not scattered through the prologue. Sorry!)

Medicine Cat- Wintersong: Fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Warriors- Brackenpelt: Orange tom with white spots

Larkflight: Cream colored she-cat with blue-green eyes

Pinetail: Rugged, reddish brown tom (mostly red) with a large body and wide-set shoulders. Pale yellow-green eyes that are constantly squinting and large paws

Poppysong: White she-cat with orange-yellow splashes along her back/head and on her legs. The splashes have slightly darker tabby stripes within them. Green, almost yellow eyes and a small build

Dustleap: Grain-colored tom with a blondish hint, especially on his back. Long features

Icejay: White she-cat with light gray patches

Lionflash: Ginger tom with streaks of orange

Cherryblossom: White she-cat with pinkish tint

Frostbreeze: Tiny she-cat with crisp white fur and large, pale blue eyes

Redclaw: Wispy ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Sparrowflight: Long-limbed tom with brown fur. Has significantly darker tabby stripes and sharp yellow eyes.

Foxstorm: Ginger tom with darker tabby markings. Green eyes

Brackenclaw: Brown pelt with distinct tabby markings. Long, hooked claws and flat head

Mosspelt: Brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Willowlight: Gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Birdwing: Brown she-cat with black paws and one white ear

Thornfire: Golden tom with black dapples and gray eyes

Applefern: Light golden she-cat with soft pastel green eyes

Apprentices- Amberpaw(blossom): Long, golden furred she-cat with a lack of self-confidence

Falconpaw: Golden-brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

Brookpaw(song): Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Silverpaw(wind): Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Hawkpaw(path): Beautifully striking she-cat with black fur and vibrant green eyes

Mistypaw(nose): Baby soft silver fur. She-cat. The color is consistent except for the small of her back, which is slightly darker. Relatively small body. Green eyes

Cloudpaw(step): White, long-haired tom with forest green eyes

Queens- Amberrose: Dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Emberflare: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes and orange tipped ears

Snowstrike (had to change because snowstorm is one word): Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Brambleear: Brown tabby she-cat with gray splotches and green-blue eyes

Lightwing: Pale golden she-cat with sky blue eyes

Whitecloud: White she-cat with tan paws and hazel eyes

Icefoot: Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes, white muzzle and long fur

Kits- (Future) Maplekit(paw/pool): Pale tabby she-kit (Mother- Cherryblossom)

Flamekit(fur): Reddish tom with pale green eyes (Mother- Emberflare)

Cloudkit(eyes): Blue-gray she-kit with unusual white eyes. Has a ring of blue on the outer part of her eyes. She looks it, but is not blind

Berrykit: Cream colored she-cat with light green eyes (Mother- Snowstrike)

Kestrelkit(wing): Brown tom with black paws and a black tipped tail

Lostkit(flower): Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Moonkit(heart): She-cat with white pelt and blue eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Stormkit(claw): Gray and white tom with amber eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Frostkit(wing): Silver and gold tabby tom, twisted left front paw, golden eyes (Mother: Brambleear)

Sunkit: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Mother: Lightwing)

Elders- Volenose: Short-furred tom with mouse-brown fur and yellow eyes. Angular and defined features

(Approximately 2)

ShadowClan:

Leader- Lynxstar: Black she-cat with odd gold flecks and green eyes

Deputy- Falconfang: Light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Grayfeather: Gray tom with darker spots and dull green eyes

Warriors- Raventail: Black she-cat with purple tabby stripes and red eyes. (Genetic mutation)

Lionfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellowish-green eyes. He has huge paws and a relatively large build

Ashflower: Pretty dark gray she-cat with all white paws and dark amber eyes

Darkstream: Lithe black she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Dark orange tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Cardinalwing: Red she-cat with brown patches along her flank. Green eyes

Dreamheart: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfoot: Black tom with a white paw and green eyes

Mudfoot: Gray tom with a brown paw and dark green eyes

Rosefern: Pretty light ginger she-cat with deep green eyes and white spots

Marshstep: Dark brown tom with black, gray, white and ginger spots on his fur. Dark green eyes

Honeychest: Black, short haired she-cat with a honey colored chest and sea green eyes

Beetlefur: Black she-cat with gray eyes

Mintwhisker: Small white she-cat with blue-gray patches and light green eyes

Apprentices- Crowpaw(stripe): Completely black with red eyes, similar to his mother/mentor. (Mentor- Raventail)

Beechpaw(leap): Light brown tabby tom with pale, yellowish-green eyes. His left hind paw is white

Dovepaw: White she-cat with hazel eyes and a cream belly (Mentor- Jaysong Temporary mentor: Mudfoot)

Thornpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Mentor- Cardinalwing)

Darkpaw(leap): Dark ginger tom with jet black paws and amber eyes (Mentor- Honeychest)

Nutpaw(fur): Brown she-cat with pale yellow stripes on her flank and amber eyes (Mentor- Beetlefur)

Acornpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Mintwhisker)

Queens- Jaysong: Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Approximately 2)

Kits- Firekit: Orange tabby tom with cool blue eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Duskkit: Sand colored she-kit with yellow eyes (Mother- Jaysong)

Stealthkit: Black tom with one silver paw. Tawny eyes (Mother- Rouge)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

RiverClan:

Leader- Otterstar: Dark ginger she-cat with white and cream stripes and misty blue eyes (5 lives left)

Deputy- Panthermoon: Black she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Medicine Cat- Littleblaze: Mottled ginger, brown, and white tom (NOT tortoiseshell. (-: ) with dark amber eyes and a sleek build

Warriors- Heronstrike: Ginger and white tabby tom

Robinflight: Dark red tabby she-cat with a white belly, paw, and tail-tip

Willowtail: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and tail tip. Front left paw is white as well. Icy blue eyes

Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with distinctive tabby markings. Dark green eyes

Icefeather: Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a plumed tail

Crescentshade: White tom with sea green eyes

Ashstone: Dark gray she-cat with lighter gray flecks and black paws. Ice blue eyes

Morningfur: Pale orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Molewhisker: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mousestorm: Brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Jayflight: Blue-gray tabby she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Bluelight: Blue-gray she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, ears and tail

Lionfang: Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Approximately 2)

Apprentices- Echopaw: Dark gray tom with a black muzzle, paws, and tail

Ashpaw(wing): Light gray she-cat with light green eyes

Smokepaw: Dark gray tabby tom with a black tipped tail and amber eyes

Queens- Sunheart: Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shellsong: Glossy, deep orange pelt with a white tip on her tail. Dark blue eyes

Silvernight: Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and dark spots on her sides

Featherflight: White she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Hawkkit: Ginger and white she-kit (Mother- Sunheart)

Mintkit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with mint green eyes (Mother- Sunheart)

Tawnykit: Brown tabby tom (Mother- Sunheart)

Rainkit(whisper): Pale silver she-kit with pale blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Lilykit(pelt): Shocking white she-kit with dark green eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Oakkit(tail): Pale brown tom with striking blue eyes (Mother- Shellsong)

Sweetkit(flower): Reddish she-kit with bright green eyes (Mother- Silvernight)

Fishkit(tail): Silver she-kit with a long tail and hazel eyes (Mother-Silvernight)

Echokit(light): Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother-Featherflight)

Reedkit(foot): Light brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mother-Featherflight)

Elders- (Approximately 2)

WindClan:

Leader- Brookstar: Dark gray and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Deputy- Runningmist: Sleek, black tom with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Hollyfrost: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlestem: Small long-limbed dark brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors- Foxstrike: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Thin and lanky

Poolwhisker: Blue-gray and white she-cat

Chasingrabbit: Long-legged brown and cream tom

Meadowpelt: Long-furred white she-cat with dark gray "star" on her chest

Ashwind: Dark gray tom with long fur, stone colored dull eyes and a black nose

Bluefeather: Blue-gray she-cat with dark brown eyes and a black stomach and paws

Thornwhisker: Dark brown tom with black stripes

Echobreeze: Pure black she-cat with hazel eyes

Coalwind: Dark gray tom with brown eyes

Redfang: Reddish brown tom with long claws and blue eyes

Blackcloud: Black she-cat with dark gray splotches

Rainmist: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white-tipped tail. One toe missing

(Approximately 2)

Apprentices- Rockypaw: Dark gray tabby tom (Mentor: Poolwhisker)

Hollypaw(heart): Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes (Mentor: Bluefeather)

Minnowpaw(flame): Dark brown she-cat with a red chest and sky blue eyes (Mentor: Coalwind)

Shrewpaw(talon): Dark ginger tom with brown splotches and sea green eyes (Mentor: Echobreeze)

Queens- Dovecry: Tawny colored she-cat with a creamy underbelly, white paws, and pale blue eyes

Brightmoon: Long haired she-cat with calico fur and pale yellow eyes with green near the center

Raindream: Long furred white she-cat with hazel eyes and pale blue-gray splashes

Kits- Cherrykit(whisker): Tawny colored she-kit with cream underbelly, white paws, and yellow eyes (Mother- Dovecry)

Hawkkit(stone): Tawny colored tom with pale blue eyes. Extremely large paws

Mudkit: Long haired brown tom with a big splotch of dark brown on his back, tail, and top of head with a long tail and deep brown eyes (Mother: Brightmoon)

Morningkit(cloud): Silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes (Mother: Rainmist)

Elders- Lostsight: Pale tabby she-cat who lost her sight

Badgertooth: Grumpy black tom with a white stripe down his spine

Prologue

Icestorm trotted to the Half Tree with his head held high, a confident aura surrounding him. He sat and neatly curled his tail around his front paws, calling for the cats to assemble for dawn patrols.

"Pinetail, Larkflight, and Poppysong, you all will go hunting. Remember that the recent battle with WindClan has brought us more territory. Do not be afraid to take advantage. Icejay, Redclaw, and Sparrowflight, you will patrol the WindClan border. Brackenclaw, Willowlight, you two will collect herbs for Wintersong. Go talk to her about what she needs."

The gathered cats scattered when Icestorm flicked his tail to signal that he was done. Brackenclaw and Willowlight headed over to Wintersong who was talking a mile a minute, tail flicking and ears twitching. Icestorm smiled to himself as he walked over to his leader's den.

When Icestorm got to the mouth of the cave that was Hawkstar's den, he stopped dead in his tracks. A hint of ShadowClan scent hit his nose and he instinctively unsheathed his claws. He recognized this cat. It was...Ashflower! He thought of the cunning she-cat and bared his fangs.

Icestorm carefully padded into the den. "Hawkstar?" he called, voice trembling. "Hawkstar! Where are you?" He was practically whimpering, whiskers twitching, ears swiveling in all directions.

A tangy, iron smelling scent attacked his senses and he jumped back two tail lengths. He looked down and saw a bloody, gory pulp of a cat that faintly smelled of Hawkstar. A sharp intake of breath made him jump and turn, claws digging into the earth.

A wounded expression covered Applefern's face, making Icestorms heart freeze up. He knew Hawkstar's loyal mate would never attack him, and he felt a chill of pity crawl up his spine.

Before he knew what was happening, he was pinned on his back, Applefern's snarling face in his. "If you did this you will pay..." she growled ominously, claws tearing the thin layer of skin beneath his fur. Red drops of blood beaded up and slowly trickled down his chest.

"I swear to StarClan I did not do this!" he shouted frantically. Applefern's expression did not change, but her claws did stop and slowly retract. Icestorm was encouraged by this and kept going.

"I was coming in to tell Hawkstar that I just sent out the patrols. I smelled that ShadowClan she-cat—Ashflower, I think—but I thought nothing of it. When I walked in I was just as surprised as you, and now you're attacking me! We need to alert the Clan. As your deputy, I order you to get off me RIGHT THIS INSTANT." A new tone of authority seeped into his voice as Applefern's features softened and her eyes clouded with grief. Soon she was in tears, whimpering like a kit.

"It will be okay. I know you loved him, but we need to tell the Clan," Icestorm reassured her roughly. He wasn't good with comforting cats.

Applefern's light green eyes glittered with hatred and sadness and Icestorm shrunk back, frightened for a bit. "It will not be okay. We need to go to ShadowClan and kill Ashflower. Now." After Applefern said that Icestorm nodded and pelted out into the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Half Tree immediately!" Hearing the urgent tone in his voice, the cats of ThunderClan quickly clumped together, identical looks of confusion and fear reflected in their eyes.

"I believe Ashflower of ShadowClan has taken Hawkstar's last life." Gasps of shock interrupted him and a collected murmur passed through the camp. "Applefern and I have decided to ambush them. The ones who will be coming are Dustleap, Thornfire, myself, Applefern, Frostbreeze, Mosspelt and Foxstorm. The rest of you work on securing the camp."

**How'd y'all like it? Please review! I need to know if I should continue. So...yeah! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
